marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ziemia-199999
Uniwersum 199999 zwane również Marvel Cinematic Universe. Jest to uniwersum, w którym mają miejsce wydarzenia z filmów wytwórni Marvel Studios od filmu Iron Man (2008), a także seriali począwszy od Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Uniwersum powstało w chwili wydania pierwszego filmu z Iron Manem w 2008 roku. Wszystkie postacie wyglądają trochę inaczej od swoich odpowiedników z Ziemi-616. Między innymi kolorowe trykoty, które zwykle mieli przestępcy jak i bohaterowie zostały zamienione nowocześnie wyglądającymi kostiumami z nowinkami technicznymi lub wojskowymi strojami np. czerwono-biały strój Falcona został zastąpiony czarnym wojskowym mundurem, do którego w zestawie jest plecak, z rozkładanymi skrzydłami, które są mechanicznymi urządzeniami wspomaganymi przez jet pack w przeciwieństwie do oryginału. Wiele z postaci ma trochę inną historię niż w Marvel Universe. Do 2016 roku żaden z grupy Avengers lub ktokolwiek inny z Ziemi-199999 nie mógłby spotkać kogoś z otoczenia Spider-Mana z Ziemi-616, ponieważ nie istnieją w tym świecie . Niektóre postacie są nie do poznania i różnią się zupełnie wszystkim w wyglądzie od swoich innych wersji np. Crossbones, którego można było zobaczyć w Kapitanie Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz (2014) lub Bucky z Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie (2011). Z biegiem czasu z powodu konfliktu między Marvel Studios, a Marvel Enterteinment, Marvel Studios odłączyło się od Marvela. Od tego momentu seriale przestały w tak dużym stopniu jak dawniej nawiązywać do filmów. Filmy Faza I Faza II Faza III Faza IV Seriale * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) * Marvel's Agent Carter (2015) * Marvel's Daredevil (2015) * Marvel's Jessica Jones (2015) * Marvel's Luke Cage (2016) * Marvel's Iron Fist (2017) * Marvel's The Punisher (2017) * Marvel's Defenders (2017) * Marvel's Inhumans (2017) * Marvel's Runaways (2017) * Marvel's Cloak & Dagger (2018) Planowane * Marvel's Falcon and the Winter Soldier (2020) * Marvel's Wanda Vision (2021) * Marvel's Loki (2021) * Marvel's What If...? (2021) * Marvel's Hawkeye (2021) Poza tym istnieją domysły na temat powstania seriali: * New Warriors * Damage Control Krótkometrażówki Marvel One-Shots: * Konsultant (2011) * Ciekawa rzecz spotkała nas przy młocie Thora (2011) * Przedmiot 47 (2012) * Agentka Carter (2013) * Niech żyje król (2014) Oś czasu Wielki Wybuch Przed Wielkim Wybuchem było sześć istot. Zostały one połączone, w wyniku czego Wielki Wybuch stworzył wszechświat. Następnie sześć przeniesionych do pierwotnych bryłek kamieni zostały nazwane Kamieniami Nieskończoności.Strażnicy Galaktyki Miliony lat później Kree przybyli na ziemię i eksperymentowali na ludziach, genetycznie zmieniając ich w broń (dając im nowe moce) za pomocą procesu zwanego mutacją genetyczną. Potem Kree porzucili swoje eksperymenty na ludziach tworzą własne tajne stowarzyszenie o nazwie Inhumans. Tysiące lat później Jakiś czas później, Malekith starał się wykorzystać moc Aethera, jednego z Kamieni Nieskończoności, by pogrążyć Dziewięć Światów w ciemności tak, jak to było, przed jego narodzinami. Jego próba została udaremniona przez Asgardczyków i ich króla Bora. Malekith ucieka się do poświęcenia większości swoich ludzi i zapada przez to w sen na pięć tysięcy lat.Thor: Mroczny Świat Średniowiecze Po klęsce Mrocznych Elfów, Asgardczycy przybyli na planetę zwaną Ziemią, odwiedzając mieszkańców Europy Północnej i ucząc ich języka oraz swojej kultury. Co najważniejsze Asgardczycy uchronili ich przed Lodowymi Gigantami. Kultury nordyckiej nauczyli się po wielu wizytach, lecz gdy Asgardczycy wycofali pamięć o nich trafiła do legendy.Thor XX Wiek Druga Wojna Światowa W 1940 roku nastał straszny czas na Ziemi. W Europie wybuchła II wojnę światową. Podczas gdy wojska nazistowskie zajęły większość Europy Środkowej, grupa o nazywie Hydra miała zysk w niekonwencjonalnych działań wojennych. Ich przywódcy, Johannowi Schmidtowi udało się znaleźć jeden z Kamieni Nieskończoności; Tesseract, pozostawiony na Ziemi przez Asgardczyków. Badając to urządzenie naukowcy Hydry byli w stanie opracować nowe, śmiercionośne bronie.Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie W Ameryce Abraham Erskine próbował stworzyć "superbohatera". Erskine rozwinął serum "Super Żołnierza", które miało przekształcić żołnierza od zwykłego człowieka w coś zupełnie silniejszego, szybszego i bardziej odpornego. W wyniku tego procesu eksperymentalnego, Steven Rogers stał się pierwszym na świecie superbohaterem, "Kapitanem Ameryką", ale nie bez kosztów. Erskine został zamordowany, a większość pozostałych próbek serum zostało zniszczone, zanim projekt mógł zostać zastosowany w powszechnym użytku. Rogers i jego organizacja Howling Commandos pokonali Schmidta, lecz kosztem Kapitana Ameryki, który trafił na listę zaginionych w akcji. Gdy wojna została wygrana, nie było już z super żołnierza.Avengers Po wojnie Po Kapitanie Ameryce nastało wiele realizowanych postępów w nauce tworzenia broni. Pierwszym sukcesem Naukowca Hanka Pyma było serum, które pozwalało mu na skurczenie się do rozmiarów owadów, jednocześnie zachowując siły przeciętnego człowieka. Nazwał swoje serum Cząsteczkami Pyma i włożył kostium Ant-Mana, chroniąc świat przed zagrożeniami.Marvel's Ant-Man Prelude #2Ant-Man Howard Stark, który wspierał program Erskina dalej rozwijał liczne postępy w technologii i kształt współczesnego świata. Nauka z odzyskanego Tesseractu dała mu rozwinąć prototypowe reaktory łukowe, potężne źródła energii. W końcu zginął w wypadku samochodowym, pozostawiając swoje imperium biznesu swojemu młodemu synowi, Tonyemu, a firma Stark Industries została znana na całym świecie z dostawy technologii i nowej broni.Iron Man XXI Wiek Świt życia kolejnego superbohatera zaczął się krótką iskrą. Sekrety formuły Erskina były zaskoczeniem dla naukowców od dziesięcioleci, aż Dr. Bruce Banner zbadał nową formułę, promieniowanie gamma, które miały podobne skutki, aby udowodnić swoje teorie. Jego eksperyment był skuteczny w zwiększaniu ludzkiej masy, ale zakres mutacji był daleko przewidywaniami. Reklama promieniowania została przekształcona w reklamę szalejącej zielonej bestii, eksperymentu, który przeprowadził na sobie Banner. Krótko później został on nazwany "Hulkiem".Incredible Hulk W odpowiedzi na zagrożenie stwarzane przez takie rzeczy jak Hulk i Tesseract, rządy świata utworzyły Radę Bezpieczeństwa Świata oraz amerykańską agencję ochrony, którą nazwali "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" (S.H.I.E.L.D). Młody Tony Stark spędził lata od śmierci jego ojca w naucę i roli biznesmena oraz w dalszym rozwoju firmy ojca. Sam pomysłowy geniusz był odpowiedzialny za wiele innowacji, które uczyniły Stark Industries światowym liderem w technologii broni. Podczas podróży do Afganistanu jego konwój wpadł w zasadzkę, a Tony został uwięziony i zmuszony do opracowania broni dla terrorystów. Uciekł od porywaczy przez zbudowanie maszyny bitewnej dla siebie, a nie pocisków, które chcieli, ale cały incydent miał na niego ogromny wpływ. Odwrócił swoją firmę od przemocy, przez skonstruowanie serii broni-technicznych "maszyn bitewnych", które sam nosił do walki. Te działania Tony'ego miało wpływ na zapoczątkowanie nowej ery superbohatera, broniąc świata jako "Iron Man". Działania Iron Mana doprowadziły do zainteresowania się nim przez S.H.I.E.L.D.. Wiele razy namawiali go do dołączenia do nich, lecz on zawsze im odmawiał. Zamiast tego zwrócił swoją uwagę na tworzenie nowych technologi zbrojnych. Ich zadaniem było chronić świat przed takimi potężnymi zagrożeniami jak Hulk i w tym celu zaczęli wyrastać z tajnej agencji policyjnej w potężne siły militarne.Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #1 Wkrótce potem, Hulk został podany do wiadomości publicznych ze względu na krótką walkę z wojskiem i kolejnym ogromnym potworem. Banner nie został okrzyknięty bohaterem jak Tony Stark. Zamiast tego Bruce został zmuszony do ukrywania się ponownie ucząc się kontrolować Hulka, a nie leczyć go. Asgardczycy stali się niczym więcej niż mitem po wiekach swojej nieobecności, a ponownie wrócili na ziemię, gdy następca tronu Asgardu został wygnany, do czasu aż mógł okazać się godnym rządzić Asgardem. Jego początkowy wygląd został niezauważony przez wszystkich, lecz przez kilku naukowców. Jego młot Mjolnir spowodował spore zamieszanie w Puente Antiguo w Nowym Meksyku, a także zwrócił uwagę S.H.I.E.L.D.. Thor miał w końcu odzyskać swoje siły i ogłosił, że S.H.I.E.L.D. może potem liczyć na niego jako sojusznika. Jednak sojusz potrzebny był ponownie już wkrótce. Thanos, w dążeniu do zdobycia Kamieni Nieskończoności, zawarł umowę z bratem Thora, Lokim, który ma zdobyć Tesseract, w zamian za władzę nad Ziemią. Natychmiast po swoim niespodziewanym powrocie, Loki ukradł Tesseract od S.H.I.E.L.D.. W desperackiej próbie przeciwdziałać temu zagrożeniu, S.H.I.E.L.D. powraca ponownie do starego planu, aby skompletować grupę wyjątkowych osób. Wezwali Tony'ego Starka i Bruce'a Bannera, którzy mogą im pomóc swoją wiedzą naukową. Kapitan Ameryka obudzony się po latach zamrożenia w arktycznym lodzie, został wezwany, aby być po raz kolejny super żołnierzem. Thor i agenci S.H.I.E.L.D., Romanoff i Barton także dołączyli do drużyny dopełniając zespół. Nazwali się Avengers i pokonali Lokiego oraz jego armię Chitauri. Przypisy de:Marvel Cinematic Universe en:Earth-199999 pt-br:Terra-199999 ru:Земля-199999 Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Popularne Uniwersa